herofandomcom-20200223-history
SF-A2 miki
SF-A2 development code miki (SF-A2 開発コード miki), is a Japanese VOCALOID released in December 2009 for the VOCALOID2 ''engine, developed and distributed by AH-Software Co. Ltd.. Her voice is provided by the Japanese female singer, Miki Furukawa (フルカワミキ / 古川 美季; ''Furukawa Miki). Concept Etymologyhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/SF-A2_miki?action=edit&section=2 Often shortened to just "SF-A2 miki", her codename of "miki" comes from her provider's name "Miki Furukawa". In Japanese, 'development code' or 'codename' translates as 'kaihatsu koudo'. The meaning of the "SF-A2" part of her name has never been stated. Appearancehttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/SF-A2_miki?action=edit&section=3 According to information that came from the 2012 redesign, miki was designed to look like she was made out of a inorganic material and was conceptualized as an android. Her body is designed to look like that of a child, but also give her the overall appearance of young female that is teenaged. Though she is an android, she is covered in muscles made from various materials such as carbon nanotubes, but were made loose to give a mild deformed look about them. Having an immature-looking body allowed more easily for her to be passed off as younger then she looks, similar to how Miku and Rin could do the same. VOCALOID Releases Marketing She, along with Kaai Yuki and Hiyama Kiyoteru were introduced to expand the VOCALOID market and give producers more choices. An album with her singing Christmas songs, "VOCALOIDS☆Ｘ‘MAS" was also set to be released in November, 2009. Notable VOCALOID song creators' works are included . She was also used for the introduction to the Hello Kitty game, Hello Kitty to Issho! Block Crash 123! on its official page. *Hello Kitty to Issho! Block Crash 123! Until May 2011, all AH-Software VOCALOIDs were banned from KARENT. In June 2012, merchandise for both her and Yuzuki Yukari were put up for sale, including mugs and T-shirts. Figurines Although no official figurines exist, a Garage Kit was produced for her by Ishii Komasuke. Additional information Popularity SF-A2 miki was the most popular of the first three AH-Software VOCALOIDs. However, all three were slow to gain popularity and for a while were amongst the least popular of the Japanese Vocaloids. An independent search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most VOCALOIDs had less then 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in 2011 between July 1st and December 15th. SF-A2 miki fell into this category. Trivia *Kio's model is available by purchase from Windows 100% magazine and the MMD Starter Pack magazine. Previously the model was available to download from his site, however it was pulled after users violated the model's 'terms of use'. *SF-A2 miki's voice provider, Miki Furukawa, works for Ki/oon records, who are owned by Sony: the same group Utatane Piko's provider Piko comes from. Notable for... *One of the first 3 AH-Software VOCALOID2 voicebanks to be released *One of the two first female AH-Software VOCALOIDs *First VOCALOID of the Artist Vocal series to be released References *#↑ link *#↑ VOCALOID Enjoy *#↑ Heartfast.jp - VOCALOIDS☆Ｘ‘MAS *#↑ Heartfast.jp - Xmas CD *#↑ link *#↑ VCC - How big is the Japanese Vocaloid community? *#↑ link External links * Official : **Ah-Soft **Ah-Soft SF-A2 miki Fandom : **SF-A2 miki fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro **SF-A2 miki models on MikuMikuDance wiki **SF-A2 miki derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence